zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall of Ruined A Baoa Qu
The Fall of Ruined A Baoa Qu also known as The Battle of Fort Zaden was an unspecified attack on the Ruined Space Fortress of Zaden (Formally known as A Baoa Qu), conducted by the New military power of Neo Zeon. This engagement was known to be the first major attack against the Principality of Zeon, who have not saw action since the end of the One year war on UC.0079. Though the fortress put up great defenses, lack of supplies and ammunition due to not having an actual military would force the fall of Zaden on UC.0097. The fall of Zaden, would quell one of the Principality of Zeon's most ancient One Year War Era space fortresses, completely opening up a way to the Zeon Homeland of Side 3 for a Neo Zeon Invasion. Prior to the Events The Attack 'Surprise Attack' 4 days before the Attack at Gryps II and about 12 days after the attack on Eris 7 in the Opening months of UC.0097, Neo Zeon began a large amass of volunteer pilots that were willing to gain their independence from the Earth Federation, knowing that the Principality of Zeon have now gone soft, and had failed to do so during the One Year War. Withing a couple of weeks volunteers up to the thousands gathered at Korapo fields, and began training exercises using destroyed Zaku II units that were left behind in the aftermath of the attack 12 days ago. as the weeks passed Neo Zeon gathered an army of over 20,000,000 Strong, with pilots well trained, and well confident for independence. Dictator of Neo Zeon, Kox Ernest knew that there military still lacked a base of Operations for when they began the great day of Liberation and made plans to attack the Principality of Zeon in there ruined Space fortress A Baoa Qu that was split in half 10 years ago in UC.0088. Knowing that if take control of the Principality of Zeon, Neo Zeon might have luck on there side in crushing the Federation and finally getting Independence. Preparations for a full scale attack on A Baoa Qu was swift and clever, that Ernest knew the forces of Zeon were not allowed to fight under the treaty of Grenada, which will lead to them being easily defeated. On April 2nd, UC.0097, nearly about 400 Neo Zeon forces left Eris 7's orbit and set course to the ruins of A Baoa Qu, launching a surprise attack on the destroyed Space fortress catching the forces of Zeon completely off guard. The attack began on a Monday, at the bottom half of the destroyed fortress. Commander of the attack was Richard Korcasai, who took command of the Neo Invasion fleet of the Principality of Zeon in April 1st. During the attack the first hanger fell within mir minutes, forcing the Tail bound defenders to lock down the rest of the Space Fortress. Neo Zeon however managed to breach Hanger 10's gateway entering the space docks, overwhelming the Zeon regiment who was waiting for them inside. Heirshy and Char Aznable launched from the Umbrella section of A Baoa Qu and assisted the defenders in defending the lower half of A Baoa Qu. At one point Zeon forces managed to reclaim the Space docks and force the Neo Zeon Invasion back into space, but a swift counter attack from Neo Warships caused destruction to the Zeon offensive, forcing them to retreat back to the Space docks. 'Holding the Bottom Ruins' Heirshy managed to flank the Neo Advance from the east and divert there attention away from the Space Docks, but was cut off from Char Aznable, and the rest of the Principality Of Zeon. After the fall of the Northern Hall. Neo Zeon was able to establish a foothold on the Lower Space Fortress making the turn of war even more difficult for the Principality of Zeon. Char attempted to reclaim the Northern Hall, but was repelled by a large fleet of Neo Warships that had started to enter the Space Fortress, dropping even more Neo Mobile suits in the Lower quadrant. Char then gathered all the remaining Zeon Defenders of the Lower portion of the Fortress, and attempted to make a final stand on the Upper part of the destroyed lower fort with the upper portion in Its sites. Before the Neo Zeon forces started to flood the entire Southern Portion of the fort, Char ordered reinforcements from the Umbrella Portion to aide in the defense, but communications were scrambled from an unknown source in space. The Zabi's at one point did send a large fleet of Musai Cruisers to the lower portion, where they managed to gain a small advantage in drawing the enemy fleet away from the inside of the Fortress, but were heavily out numbered from too many Neo Warships. While the battles in space were commencing Char and the rest of the Zeon defenders gathered at the gates of their final line of defense, and began to engage the Neo ground forces. The shoot out soon led to hand to hand fighting witch filled the entire upper part of the Lower quadrant, but Neo Zeon managed to gain the upper hand against the Principality of Zeon, due to their Mobile Suits being more advanced and well armored than those of the old One Year War Mobile suits from back in the year UC.0079. 'Holding the Umbrella Portion' Realizing the lower portion was lost. Char calls a retreat back to the Upper portion of A Baoa Qu, where the Commander Ghiren began an utter evacuation of Zeon civilians back to the Zeon homeland. With the remaining A Baoa Qu defenders nearing annihilation, after the Neo began flooding the upper portion of the fortress The Zabi Family retreated by Zazibar back to the Zeon Homeland along with the remaints of the Refugees including the defenders of A Baoa Qu. With the Neo closing in, Heirshy managed to break through the lines of the lower half and divert attention away from the Upper half, allowing the refugees to escape, but ended being cut off from the Evacuation and trapped in Occupied A Baoa Qu with Neo forces all around with strengths up to the thousands. Heirshy however managed To escape the Neo Onslaught and retreat into Space, but suffered server damaged to the Leg, and across the face. Due to the heavy Damage. Heirshy shut down in the mids of Space not making it back to the Zeon Homeland, but was found by Pan who decided to pay a visit to see how he was doing only to be stunned on his conditioned. Angered and saddened Pan softly grabbed him and returned him to the Zeon homeland where he was automatically sent to a repair bay. After the initial attack the Principality of Zeon had declared War on Neo Zeon, and Pan Medina herself joined Zeon in an attempt to protect Heirshy her future lover. Aftermath Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:Zeon Civil War